


High Stakes

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

High Stakes by RSS

  
  
  


_High Stakes_

By RSS 

* * *

**VERONA**   
EVENING   
TUESDAY, JULY 7, 1635 

Amanda duels with Juana Rubio. They both have on men’s clothes but Juana is slightly smaller than Amanda with a similar build. Amanda has Juana on the defensive and Juana slides her left leg out and thrusts. Jumping back, Amanda causes Juana overextends her swing and allows her to knock the sword from her opponent’s hand and Juana stumbles to her knees. 

She looks up at Amanda. “Pity a poor woman.” 

Amanda shakes her head. “You placed your bet, now you’ve lost.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

There have been a series of container thefts and Bert’s security firm was called in for investigation. As Amanda and Nick walk along the docks at night, she looks at the full moon then at Nick. 

“A moonlight stroll along the water. You sure know how to show a girl a romantic evening.” 

“Wait until you see what I’ve got planned for next weekend.” 

Amanda hears Bert’s voice in her earpiece, “Something’s going down.” 

Nick answers, “We’re on the way.” 

Amanda and Nick rush towards Bert’s position as shots ring out. Seconds later Nick and Amanda see a shootout in progress. Bert shoots one of the culprits, then two figures come out of the darkness and shoot Maurice and Pierre. In turn, Nick shoots the two figures. The final culprit throws down his gun and raises his hands high. 

“Don’t shoot! I give up! Don’t shoot!” 

* * *

An ambulance drives off and the surviving suspect is in the rear of a police car when Amanda and Nick sense another Immortal. Scanning for the other Immortal, they sense the other Immortal is on a rooftop. A shot rings out and everyone except for Amanda ducks for cover but a nearby police officer pulls Amanda to the ground. Amanda points to the rooftop. 

“I saw something over there! The shot came from over there.” 

The sensation of the other Immortal is gone. Nick looks at Amanda then points to a police car where there’s a hole in the window and the suspect is slumped over. 

* * *

Amanda is mingling among the customers in The Sanctuary when she senses another Immortal and moments later Nick enters. She can tell from his expression he has bad news. 

“Pierre didn’t make it.” 

“I’m sorry. Maurice?” 

“He’ll live.” 

There’s the sensation of other Immortals. As it fades, Juana Rubio and a tall Immortal man walk into The Sanctuary. The man has on a black suit and tie and Juana is wearing a red dress that bares her right shoulder, black pumps, and a gold choker chain. 

“Anyone you know?” 

Juana and the man walk up to Amanda and Nick. 

“Reed Kuhlberg.” 

“Amanda.” 

“I’m Nick Wolfe; what brings you here?” 

Juana shoots Amanda a sneer and Amanda returns the look. “Just checking on the competition. I’ve been loosing a lot of business lately.” 

Amanda smiles. “Well, that’s the way of business.” 

Kuhlberg has a similar size and build to Nick. Nick asks coldly, “What business is that?” 

“The nightclub business. Is this your place?” 

“The nightclub is mine. Nick manages the security firm which has an office here.” 

Juana shoots Amanda another sneer. 

Kuhlberg gives a sly smile. “I see. Let me give you my card.” He hands Amanda and Nick each a business card and Amanda gives him one of hers. Turning to Nick, Kuhlbert asks, “Do you have a card?” 

“I thought you were interested in the nightclub business.” 

“You never know when you will need the services of a good security firm. You are good, aren’t you?” 

“Yes, you might have read about the bust we made last night.” 

“I heard something about that. Someone in the underworld is probably unhappy.” 

“One of my men is dead and another one is in the hospital, so the feeling is more than mutual.” 

“That’s too bad. Interrupting criminals at their work is a dangerous occupation. I think we’d better go. Come on Juana.” 

Juana gives Amanda a parting sneer then she and Kuhlberg walk out. 

“I take it you don’t know him.” 

“No, I don’t know him.” 

“What about the woman?” 

“No, I don’t know her either.” 

* * *

There’s a knock on Amanda’s door. At her response of “Come in!” Nick walks inside. “Nick, how nice of you to drop by.” 

“I want to pay a visit to Kuhlberg at his club.” 

“Mind if I tag along?” 

“That’s why I’m here.” 

“That’s a disappointment.” 

“Kuhlberg arrived on the scene about nine months ago. He’s a fast burner in the Paris underworld. Three of the old guard gangsters who didn’t like this upstart ended up floating face down in the Seine.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are outside a nightclub named “The Cowboy Boots”. She looks at Nick. “An American theme club in Paris? It’s a definite case of poor marketing.” 

“Not if you want the business as a front.” 

They walk towards the club’s entrance and sense that there are Immortals inside. Three men walk out of the club and past Amanda and Nick. 

Amanda and Nick enter the club. Kuhlberg and Juana are the only other people in the club; he’s sitting in a chair and Juana stands behind him. Kuhlberg has on a gray pinstriped suit. Juana has on a black skirt with a white blouse and her gold choker and matching bracelets. Juana circles around to Kuhlberg’s left hand side, giving Amanda a cross-eyed look. Kuhlberg sits back in his chair. 

“You’ve come to look over the competition.” 

Amanda survey’s the room. “This is no competition.” 

Nick walks over to Kuhlberg. “We know you are responsible for the recent rash of hijackings. It was one of you who took out your flunky.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“We sensed another Immortal.” 

“Well why don’t you just take that proof to the Paris police? I’m sure they will believe you.” Kuhlberg lets out a sardonic laugh as Juana flashes a sly smile. 

“I’ll get the proof the mortals will believe. In the meantime this place is going to be your most successful business.” 

Nick signals to Amanda and they walk out of the club. 

* * *

While Amanda is having a drink at the bar, Nick is out making good on his threat to Kuhlberg. Her staff won’t be coming in for at least an hour so she has The Sanctuary to herself. She senses another Immortal and the door opens, allowing Juana inside. She has on a black leather pants and shirt ensemble with her gold choker and sly grin. 

“You really should keep your door locked. There’s no telling who could walk in.” 

“You’re living proof of that.” 

“Speaking of living, I convinced Reed to give me the pleasure of killing you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Find someplace across an ocean or continent and I’ll just tell him I did.” 

“Well, I like it here. Besides, Nick isn’t going to give up.” 

“He’s a big boy, let him fight his own battles.” 

“His first death was in 1999.” 

“Darling, you really should be dating Immortals closer to your own age.” 

“You really should stop dating gangsters, darling.” 

“Amanda, you either disappear or you will lose your head.” 

“I’m not convinced, darling.” 

“So we will have to settle this the hard way.” 

Before Amanda can reply, she senses another Immortal. 

Nick walks into The Sanctuary and looks at Juana. “So if it isn’t Kuhlberg’s toady. Come to deliver a message?” 

“I’ve come for Amanda’s head.” 

Nick seems taken aback but quickly regains his composure. “In that case, you are going to end up short.” 

“Well I’d love to stay and talk but Amanda and I have business. So kiss her good-bye and let’s go Amanda.” 

Nick gives Amanda a long passionate kiss. When they separate Nick takes Amanda’s arm in his hands and lets it slip through his fingers. As Amanda and Juana walk towards the door, Nick calls to Amanda. “I’ll see you in a little while.” 

* * *

Amanda and Juana face each other in an abandoned building and salute each other with their swords. They step towards, then circle each other. Juana reverses direction then attacks. Amanda fights backwards then locks swords and smiles. “Aren’t you the aggressive little minx?” 

“You think that’s aggressive?” 

Juana gives Amanda a head butt, pushes her back then continues her attack. Amanda drops down low and trips Juana, who springs to her feet and makes a long thrust at Amanda. They parry, Juana is a much better fighter than Amanda remembers. Faking to the right, Amanda spins to the left and cuts across Juana’s back with her broadsword. 

Juana falls face down to the floor; raising her head, she looks at Amanda. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

Juana closes her eyes and grimaces. 

* * *

**VERONA**   
EARLY AFTERNOON   
TUESDAY, JULY 7, 1635 

While out riding, Amanda senses another Immortal among a group of men who are laughing loudly. The Immortal is a woman wearing men’s clothing and is dueling with a man. She knocks the sword from the man’s hand and puts her sword to his chest, resulting in the conceding the fight. The woman collects some money and a drink. She nods to Amanda in Immortal acknowledgement. 

“Any others?” the woman asks. 

Amanda watches as she fights two more duels. The woman is more than a match for a mortal but Amanda believes she could best her easily. What impresses Amanda most is the woman’s purse. After the second duel, she walks over to Amanda. 

“Juana Rubio.” 

“Amanda. Your behavior is hardly ladylike.” 

“I am hardly a lady.” 

“There is holy ground not far from here. This evening I will wager you for what you have in your purse. Without onlookers.” 

“I have a lot in my purse.” 

“I know.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda and Juana walk to The Sanctuary’s back door. 

“Amanda, do I at least get a drink out of this?” 

“I’m giving you your life, darling.” 

“I’m not going to let you get away with that one. I came here to save your life, darling.” 

“I suppose that’s worth a drink.” 

“I’ll say, especially since I’m giving your man a chance to show you how happy he is that you’re alive.” 

Amanda opens the door and they make their way up the back stairway where Amanda alone bursts into Nick’s suite. Nick sweeps Amanda into his arms and they kiss. Juana enters a few moments later and circles around behind Nick, flashing a smile at Amanda. Amanda returns the smile, at which Nick’s expression changes from happy to confused. He turns around and sees Juana. 

“Why aren’t you dead?” 

Juana turns around and shows her cut shirt. “I was for a little while. Let me get this thing off.” She unzips her shirt and Amanda steps between Juana and Nick. 

“You can change in my suite.” 

Juana modestly holds her shirt together. “Oh, it is serious.” 

Amanda leads Juana to her suite, pointing out the bedroom and the bathroom as Nick follows them. “Should I take a short shower or a long bath?” 

Nick answers in a stern voice. “A short shower and a good explanation.” 

Amanda nods to Juana and leads Nick out of her suite and back into his. “Nick, you could be a little more cordial. You act as if you’re disappointed I didn’t kill her.” 

“What would you do if I pulled something like that?” 

“This.” Amanda slaps Nick’s face. “That’s because I’m impulsive and draw conclusions without asking questions. Juana’s original plan was that I find another continent to live on while she told Kuhlberg she killed me. Our little exercise was because Juana wanted to convince me I didn’t stand a chance against Kuhlberg.” 

“You could have let me in on the plan.” 

“Juana wanted to have a little fun with you. Since she was trying to save my ass I thought it only right I play along.” 

* * *

There’s a knock on the door; Nick opens the door and Juana walks in wearing Amanda’s fur-lined robe and matching slippers. 

“Sorry, I didn’t interrupt something?” Juana hands her choker to Amanda. “I can’t change your mind?” 

“Juana, we already settled this.” 

“Amanda, he’s the type who would keep some tricks to himself. In case I turned against him.” 

“I’ve been around for 1,200 years. I’ve learned a few tricks myself.” 

Nick walks next to Juana. “I don’t get you and Kuhlberg.” 

“Are you going to ask what a nice girl like me is doing with someone like Reed?” 

“Something like that.” 

“Well then ask it. I’ve always wanted someone to say that to me.” 

“All right, what’s a nice kid like you doing in a place like this?” 

“You see Nick. If we were the only three Immortals left in the world. I would be one of the ones that would end up without a head. No offense, but I’d like to change that reality.” 

“You mean it all boils down to ‘There can be only one.’” 

“In the end that’s what it will boil down to. A girl does what she has to in order to get by.” 

* * *

Amanda puts on her long coat then gives Nick a long kiss. “Nick, if I don’t make it–” 

“You will.” 

Juana steps towards the pair. “Nick and I will keep each other entertained, but not too much.” 

“That’s reassuring.” 

Amanda walks out the door. 

* * *

Amanda walks into “The Cowboy Boots”, finding Kuhlberg sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. Walking up to him, she plunks Juana’s choker on the bar. “I cleaned it up for you.” 

“Pity, I had such high hopes for her.” 

“We have business.” 

Kuhlberg picks up the choker. “You know I have an opening. You are obviously well qualified.” 

“I plan to have this place under new management.” 

* * *

Amanda and Kuhlberg are in an abandoned warehouse. Kuhlberg looks Amanda over. “I wonder what I can deliver to your man?” 

“For you that’s an Academic question.” 

Kuhlberg gives a sinister chuckle that morphs into a yell then goes on the attack. Amanda fights backwards then turns and runs to a wall. She steps on the wall and flips over behind Kuhlberg, causing him to spin around to swing at Amanda’s head. She back flips away from him and he goes on the attack again. Amanda slides one leg out and thrusts but Kuhlberg drops down and sweeps her other leg. Kuhlberg moves in for the kill but Amanda kicks the sword from his hand and follows up with a kick to his kneecap. Springing to her feet, she raises her broadsword as Kuhlberg looks at her. 

“I’ll give you anything! I’ve got millions! Just tell me what you want and you can have it.” 

“I want your head.” 

Amanda sends her sword crashing down on Kuhlberg’s neck. She takes a deep breath and paces. A ghostly glow rises from Kuhlberg’s body and floats to Amanda. Windows blow inward and the shards shower down as lightning bolts strike Amanda. The rush of knowledge and power surges through her body. When the quickening ends Amanda finds shards off glass all over her clothes and hair, thousands of chards on the floor glint from the sunlight. Amanda slowly walks out of the warehouse. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda, Nick, and Juana are at The Sanctuary just before Juana is about to leave. 

“I suppose I’ll have to find someone else to teach me. Do you know anyone I could look up?” 

“Darling, if we were the only three Immortals left alive I might be the one to keep her head. I’d like to keep it that way.” 

“Since all’s fair that’s fair enough. If it comes to that let me make it easier for you.” Juana gives Nick a big kiss as Amanda fumbles through her purse. Juana gives a sly smile. “All’s fair in that game too.” 

Amanda kisses Juana on the cheek, they exchange good-byes and Juana walks out of The Sanctuary. 

“Since she was trying to save your ass you could have been more helpful,” Nick admonished. 

“I know. I slipped someone’s business card into her pocket. It’s not all altruism. That should keep her away from you. As she said, ‘all’s fair’.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
